Princess in Waiting
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Princess Emily has been waiting to find the right Prince for her. Will her Mother's latest ball find useful, or will she be alone once again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this for the TV Prompt Challenge # 7: Dopplegangland. I just loved this idea of the team being royalty. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Madam, we can not seem to be able to find the Princess." Sir Rossi bowed to the Queen.

"Well good sir, you must try harder. King Richard and I are throwing a ball so Princess Emily may be able to find a suitor." Queen Elizabeth told her best knight. Sir Rossi bowed and left the front hall of the palace.

"Oh Emily, where have you gone this time?" Queen Elizabeth murmured to herself. Then louder, she said,

"No, no, no the statues must go over there," to a servant busy decorating for the night's grand ball.

Meanwhile, Princess Emily and her Lady-in-Waiting, Jennifer, were taking a walk around the palace grounds.

"Oh, Jennifer, I can not understand why my mother insists upon marrying me off so soon. I would love to see the world first." The raven-haired princess sighed. Her friend said,

"Well, your mother just wants to make sure you are taken care of. It is all in your best interest, Emily." Emily scoffed. She didn't actually care what her mother thought. This ball she was throwing was just for show, to make sure that she liked the man they planned on marrying Emily off to.

"My mother wants to control my life. That is all she wants and she does not care about my personal happiness and you know that Jennifer." The lady-in-waiting gave a small smile to her companion,

"Maybe this time will be better? You never know." Emily shook her head.

"Mother must have sent Sir Rossi out looking for me, we had best be getting back now."

"Keep your chin up, you may find the one yet."

"That is easy for you to say. You are betrothed to Sir William. He is a most dashing fellow." Princess Emily said with a smile. This caused Lady Jennifer to blush a pale shade of pink and smile. The two women hurried back into the castle.

"Emily, THERE you are darling. Sir Rossi has been all over the castle looking for you. Lady Penelope has your new gown for tonight waiting in your chambers. Please go and try it on." Queen Elizabeth hurried her daughter and her lady-in-waiting out of the front hall and up the staircase.

"Lady Penelope, the Princess is here for her fitting." The queen announced as they made their way into the royal chambers. Lady Penelope smiled. She was a blonde woman who always had a smile for the Princess, ever since she was a little girl. In truth, the princess had looked for Lady Penelope when she had problems, a fact that hurt the Queen deeply. For, it wasn't the Queen's fault she was so cold-hearted. Her own mother had been that way and she knew of nothing else. Princess Emily had made a vow never to be like her mother towards her own children but, more like Lady Penelope.

"Ah, my child. Come, come, I have a lovely dress for you tonight. The gentlemen will be tripping over their feet to get to you." She gave the Princess a small smile.

"Thank you Lady Penelope. It is truly a lovely gown." And it was.

The gown fell to the floor in streams like a river. Its blood red velvet fabric looked stunning against the Princess' black hair. Tiny gold threads laced the bodice, giving Princess Emily an even smaller waist than she had now. Bell sleeves came to a point at the middle finger and a small loop of thread would hook around the finger, keeping the sleeves from sliding up. It was a magnificent dress and Lady Penelope was right; the gentlemen would be throwing themselves at the Princess throughout the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, the ball began. A large orchestra began playing lovely, melodious waltzes and the guests began to dance. The King and Queen sat on their thrones at the front of the room, in full view of the entire ball room. Princess Emily waited at the top of the stairs for her cue. From her vantage point she could see Lady Penelope dancing with her husband, Sir Kevin and Lady Jennifer dancing with her betrothed, Sir William. All four were smiling and talking. Each one having the time of their lives. Emily reflected on the fact that soon she would be with her husband, dancing, going to balls and she dreaded it. She resented the fact that her mother tried to plan every aspect of her life.

Why, she thought, couldn't her life be more like her brother's? Prince Spencer was living abroad. He was traveling throughout the globe. The Queen had thought it a bad idea but, the King knew that in order to rule the kingdom one day, the Prince would need worldly experience.

Suddenly a loud trumpet blast startled her out of her thoughts and she knew it was time to go down. Slowly, gracefully she took tiny steps down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She gave the crowd a smile and a princessy wave. She walked to the front if the ballroom where her parents were waiting. Once she reached them, her father gave her a peck on the cheek and whispered,

"Good Luck sweet pea. Find the one that makes you happy." Emily gave a genuine smile this time. Her father was always looking out for her best interests.

King Richard stood up and announced to the crowd,

"Welcome everyone. I would like to present my daughter, Princess Emily. Enjoy your evening." He shot a quick wink off at his daughter before she was ushered away. A tall man with dark hair had been looking at her from across the room but, she paid him no attention. Emily had been trying to make her way over to where her Lady-in-Waiting was waiting but a man grabbed her arm. He turned her so she was facing him and, she realized, he was very handsome.

"How do you do, Princess? My name is Prince Thomas. Would you care to dance?" He was very eloquent and everything her mother was looking for but, Emily politely refused his offer. He just wasn't what she was looking for.

The night wore on and Emily realized she had danced with over seventy five percent of the men at the palace. There was one man she hadn't danced with though.

The tall, handsome, black-haired man who had been watching her all night. He walked over to where she was standing and held out his hand.

"Hello Princess. I am Prince Aaron, how do you do?" Emily liked him already. His eyes were warm and his smile brought out dimples on either side of his mouth. His hand was warm and his greeting was sincere.

"Why yes, I would love to dance." She took his hand and he pulled her into a waltz that was rivaled by no other.

"You are a very good dancer, sir. Dare I say it, better than my own father?" Emily gave a smile and was pleases to see that she got one in return.

"It is not me who is a good dancer but, my beautiful partner." Prince Aaron's words had a most profound effect of the Princess. She blushed. When the waltz ended, Prince Aaron pulled away,

"Thank you for the dance m'lady. I shall never forget it. May I be so forward as to ask to see you again?"

A light blush tinged the Princess' cheeks as she nodded and when Prince Aaron left, she rushed to find her friend.

"Jennifer, I have found the one. I have finally found the one. And my mother has not picked him out." Her Lady-in-Waiting hugged her.

"Oh I am thrilled for you. Now what is his name?"

"He is Prince Aaron of Washington. He is very handsome, and sincere. I must go tell Mother and Father." And with that the Princess rushed off again.

"Mother, Father, I have found him. I have found the one." She cried running up to the thrones.

"Emily! A Princess never runs. Stop that fidgeting this instant!" Queen Elizabeth snapped. Emily immediately stopped fidgeting.

"I'm sorry Mother. I am very excited." The Queen cut Emily off.

"Yes, yes, now fix yourself up. Your Father and I have found the perfect Prince for you. Prince Morgan, please come out now." As soon as the Queen was finished speaking, a tall tanned man walked out from behind the thrones. He was very handsome, but, he was not Prince Aaron and Emily wanted Prince Aaron. Fed up, she shouted.

"I DO NOT WANT YOU TO PICK OUT MY HUSBAND! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emily ran off and Lady Jennifer followed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow I am so sorry. I haven't worked on this story in like a million years. I hope people aout there are still reading and Make sure you sign the petition to save AJ and Paget. It canbe found on my profile or on Joe Mantegna's Twitter. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Queen Elizabeth turned to Prince Morgan and apologized profusely for her daughter's behavior. Prince Morgan waved it off saying, it was not a problem. However, the Queen had a different opinion. As soon as the last guest left her castle, she hurried to the Princess' chambers and opened the door.

"Emily, what on Earth were you thinking? That man wanted to marry you and you've thrown it away! I've never been so disappointed in you!" Emily sat up from her spot in her large canopy bed and glared at her mother.

"That is exactly the point Mother. You have NEVER been proud of me. Everything I do is wrong according to you and I happen to be sick of it. I do not want to get married to some man that I don't even know." Emily shouted and the Queen took a step backwards.

"Well, if that's how you feel, by all means, find yourself a husband." The Queen stalked out of the room. Emily broke into sobs as soon as her mother left.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another section of the castle, Queen Elizabeth was telling her husband what the Princess had said to her.

"That ungrateful, spiteful, little girl. She does this just to anger me." King Richard sighed as his wife sat on the edge of the bed.

"My dear, Emily is a free spirit. One cannot hope to control her every action. I can see that she has come to resent the way you try and control her. My darling, you are pushing her away." The Queen looked at King Richard.

"I want her to be happy. She needs someone to look after her." Richard sighed,

"She will find him one day and he will be the one who allows her to be herself and he will be the one who brings out the best in our daughter." The Queen sighed,

"Maybe you are right."

* * *

The next morning, Princess Emily wasn't speaking to anyone except Lady Jennifer. The two women took a long walk around the castle grounds and when they reached to entrance hall of the castle, a visitor was there. Emily gasped and pulled her lady into an alcove in the wall.

"That is Prince Aaron. He is the one I met last night." Lady Jennifer smiled,

"Go out there. Perhaps he came to see you." Princess Emily smoothed out her dress and left the alcove. Prince Aaron saw her and gave a small smile,

"My lady, how do you do?" The Princess smiled.

"I fare wall, good Sir. I hope your travels went well." The Prince nodded.

"They did indeed. I have audience with the King and Queen. I do hope you will excuse me." Princess Emily curtseyed and the Prince bowed. Lady Jennifer came out of the alcove.

"Well, what did he say?" The Princess bit her lip and blushed,

"He has an audience with Mother and Father. I wonder what he is asking them."

* * *

In the King and Queen's throne room there were several townspeople expressing their problems to the royalty. Prince Aaron of Washington waited patiently until he was the only person in the room besides the monarchs. He stepped forward and bowed.

"Your Highnesses, I am Prince Aaron of Washington. I met your daughter at the ball and I wish to ask for her hand in marriage." The Queen stood up,

"Prince Aaron, thank you for asking us. However, the final decision has to be left to my daughter. Perhaps you should find her?" Prince Aaron nodded.

"Thank you Madam." Prince Aaron left the throne room and King Richard looked at his wife with disbelief written all over his face.

"Darling, did you just tell the Prince that it was Emily's decision who she married?" The Queen nodded,

"That is exactly what I did Richard. I thought about what you said and I do believe that Emily is old enough to make her own decisions." King Richard smiled to himself; it seemed as if Emily wasn't the only one growing up around the kingdom of Quantico.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HIIIII! :) I hope everybody's summer/winter is going well. I'm sorry for the really long delay. This story is almost wrapped up. I think it'll have one more chapter. I want to thank everyone who stuck with me. I know it was a really long annoying wait between chapters and I hope you all are still reading.

* * *

Prince Aaron wandered around the castle before he found Princess Emily in the back gardens. She was leaning against a pillar with her eyes shut. Aaron didn't want to startle her so he coughed gently. Emily opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Prince Aaron. I hope your audience with my parents went well." The dark- haired prince bowed to the raven haired princess, as was customary in the Kingdom of Quantico.

"It did go well. I do have to ask you something." Aaron ran a hand through his black hair as Princess Emily moved over on her bench, making room for the man.

"By all means, please sit." Emily patted the marble bench and Aaron sat down. He turned to face Emily and gave her a half smile.

"I realize we only met recently, yet I feel as if I have known you all my life. It would do me a great honor if you were to accept my proposal. Princess Emily of Quantico, would you consent to being my wife?" The Princess' mouth fell open slightly and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I would love to marry you. Is that why you saw my parents? To ask for my hand?" Emily took Aaron's hand as she accepted his proposal. The handsome Prince patted his new fiancée's hand.

"Yes, that was my intention. Your mother had a different idea. She suggested that I ask you, for it was ultimately your decision." Emily's mouth fell open this time.

"My mother said that? Maybe people can change." The newly engaged couple stood and walked into the castle. Emily turned to Aaron and said,

"I must go and speak to my parents. I will have Christopher show you to a room where you may stay." Aaron nodded and allowed Emily to go off in search of her parents.

* * *

Emily barged into the King and Queen's royal chambers without warning. Queen Elizabeth sprung up from her chaise lounge.

"EMILY! That is NO way for a Princess to enter a room." King Richard stood, ignored his wife and greeted his daughter.

"Now Emily, what is it that you need?" King Richard asked his daughter as he guided her to the chaise lounge. Queen Elizabeth frowned,

"Is this about that Prince? The one who came here this morning." Elizabeth sat down next to her daughter. Emily nodded.

"Yes. Aaron talked to me after he talked to you. I just want to know, did you really tell him marriage was up to me?" Emily looked at her mother and father.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, "Yes, I thought about what you said to me and I do believe that I have been far too judgmental of you. I want you to be happy. You are my only daughter." Elizabeth pulled Emily to her in a hug that spoke more than words ever could. Emily pulled away and stood up.

"Thank you. I will see you at dinner. I must go tell Lady Jennifer." Emily ran out of the room and Elizabeth turned to Richard.

"I made the right choice it seems." Elizabeth smiled. Her husband had to agree.


End file.
